The present invention relates to network switches and switching, and more particularly, this invention relates to start-up delay for event-driven virtual link aggregation.
In a data center comprising one or more access switches, each access switch connects two aggregation switches for redundancy. Link aggregation uses available bandwidth across a switch boundary at an aggregation layer.